pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Gabite
Vs. Gabite is the twenty first episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It is the second episode of two to air on 11/28/2017. Story Dawn sits in the waiting room in her sapphire flamenco dress, beginning to become agitated. She spots Ursula leering at her, turning away. Dawn: What is going on? The judges are taking much longer than usual. Ian is sitting in his seat in the stands, with Crystal and Conway returning. Crystal: Have they still not shown the results? Ian: No. From what I can tell, that guest judge is putting up a real fight. I have no idea for what though. Conway: Well, considering that she replaced Nurse Joy instead of sitting alongside her means that she isn’t an honorary judge, and has a real influence in the results. Marian: And apologies for the wait! The judges had a long discussion on this one, but they have the results in! Ursula: Ha! It was nice to see you in this contest Dawn, no matter how brief your stay was. This will be what, your third time out at the appeal round? Dawn: (Containing herself) At least I managed to pull through in front of Wallace, unlike some coordinators I know. Ursula is enraged, gritting her teeth with a groan. Dawn looks confident and relaxed. Dawn: Besides, that was our best performance to date. I don’t expect anything but the top! The results of the appeal round go up on the screen. Ursula is in first, while Dawn is in sixth place. Dawn: (Shattered) Sixth?! Ursula: (Stifling back a laugh) Looks like that performance wasn’t as strong as you thought it was! Crystal: I can’t believe Dawn didn’t get first! Conway: I could understand second maybe, but sixth? There was no way that there were five other performances that beat hers! Hers was breathtaking! Ian gets up, storming off. Crystal looks concerned as he goes. Crystal: Where’s he going? Conway: He must think there’s foul play going on or something. End Scene Ursula’s Gabite stops a Donphan’s Rollout with Dual Chop, her arm fins being covered in green energy. Donphan is sent flying back, as Gabite smirks. Ursula: Now use Dragon Rage! Gabite breathes blue energy in the shape of a dragon, which envelops and explodes on Donphan. Donphan skids back defeated. Marian: And that’s it! Ursula moves onto the next round! A Butterfree is knocked back by Kadabra’s Confusion, while Dawn and Ambipom battle Lila’s Delcatty. Dawn looks distracted, as Delcatty lands an Tackle attack. Dawn’s points take a considerable drop. Marian: And the judges are relentless in this match! Dawn, who showed off extreme battle prowess in the Wallace Cup, is making small mistakes and receiving heavy penalties for them! Crystal: This isn’t good. Conway: She was already shaken up from that sudden appeal decision. And now harsh deductions for small mistakes. This battle is rigged. Ambipom: (Getting Dawn’s attention) Ambi ambi! Lila: Now use Attract! Dawn: Huh? Ambipom, use Swift! Delcatty winks, releasing several energy hearts at Ambipom. Ambipom swings her tails, releasing golden energy stars. The Swift pierces through Attract, striking Delcatty. Lila only loses a minimal amount of points. Dawn: That should’ve had a bigger reduction. Our only option is for a knockout. Ambipom, Agility to Low Sweep! Ambipom disappears with Agility, as she sweeps her tails around. One tail trips Delcatty’s legs while the other one slams into Delcatty, sending her skidding across the stage defeated. Marian: Delcatty is out! With a miraculous recovery, Dawn and Ambipom make it on to the next round! Ursula is watching in the waiting room, furiously gripping a handkerchief. She then takes a deep breath, and pulls out her cell phone. Ursula: Get over here. I need something handled. Ursula’s Gabite strikes Kadabra from below with Stone Edge, as Dawn’s Ambipom rides the explosion wave from Delibird’s Present. Ambipom spikes Delibird to the ground with Double Hit, defeating it. Marian: The final round will be between Ursula and Dawn, both members of prestige families here in Sinnoh! We’ll take a short intermission before their battle, so don’t go away! Dawn walks through a hallway, when two guys in sunglasses and suits approach from the other direction. One of them wears a red scarf while the other one wears a green one. The two glance at each other then nod. They split and pass Dawn on opposite sides, each of them grabbing her by an arm. Dawn: (Appalled) Let go of me! Do you have any idea who you are messing with?! Paka: (Red scarf) Oh we know, Miss Berlitz. Uji: (Green scarf) You’re coming with us. On stage, Ursula is waiting with a wide grin on her face. Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo look concerned, while Cocoa files her nails and not paying attention. Marian looks at her Pokétch, then steps forward. Crystal: Where is Dawn?! Conway: It’s not like her to run late. Marian: Well folks, I am sorry. But due to Dawn’s absence, I am afraid that I have to… Officer Jenny comes running through the crowd and onto the stage. She salutes to Cocoa, then lowering her arm. Jenny: Apologies for the interruption. But Miss Cocoa needs to come with me right away. Cocoa: What?! Why? Jenny: Your phone was off due to the contest, so I was contacted instead. Madam Rosetta needs you back immediately. There is a gala that she needs one of your custom dresses for immediately! Ursula: Now hold on! Ursula walks over, obviously miffed. Ursula: My mother has no such event on her calendar! And Cocoa here is a judge for the contest! She can’t leave now! Jenny: I am sorry, miss. But I have my orders. Cocoa: Alright, alright! I guess if it’s Madam Rosetta. Cocoa stands up, looking apologetically at Ursula. Cocoa then follows Officer Jenny out. Ursula: Bah! Fine! Leave then! It’s not like it matters! Dawn hasn’t arrived, so she is automatically disqualified. Ian: Excuse me! Ian runs past Officer Jenny and Cocoa, stopping at the base of the stage. Crystal and Conway are surprised to see him. Marian: Ah, Ian! Ian: Apologies! Please grant Dawn a bit more time! It’s my fault! I tried a new recipe for lunch today and it did not agree with her. She is currently using the facilities. Ursula: Lies! This boy is her hired vassal! Trying to cheat her way to the top! Mr. Contesta stands up, surprising everyone. Mr. Contesta: (Accusingly) Like a coordinator having a family retainer on my ''judging panel? I will hear nothing from you. Crystal: What’s going on? He didn’t make lunch today. Conway: Either way, he’s bought us some time. Come on! Conway gets up, as Crystal follows after him. Mr. Contesta: Someone make a call in to Nurse Joy. I have decided to give Dawn time until we can obtain a substitute judge to judge the battle. If she does not arrive within five minutes of Nurse Joy getting here, she will be disqualified. Ursula: That is outrageous! Are you in the Berlitz’ pocket as well?! Mr. Contesta: (Stern) Watch your mouth there young lady. You are one comment away from being disqualified yourself. Ursula looks appalled, as Ian gives off a satisfied smirk. Paka and Uji have Dawn tied to a chair in the dressing room, a rag stuffed in her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Paka’s Trash Cloak Burmy takes another bite out of Dawn’s already torn dress, as Uji’s Buizel spews Dawn’s hair with Water Gun. Paka: Heh! This is the easiest payday ever! Uji: Though, don’t you think we’re being a bit rough with the lady? Paka: Da boss lady say we keep her from the contest! She don’t care what we do! Crystal: Dawn! Paka and Uji turn, Conway and Crystal entering the room. Uji: Who are they? Paka: Don’t matter! Burmy, take ‘em out with Bug Bite! Uji: And Buizel, cut them up with Fury Cutter! Burmy charges forward with glowing fangs, as Buizel forms red energy blades over its paws. Conway: Wormadam, catch them with Confusion! Conway chooses Wormadam, her eyes glowing blue. Burmy and Buizel are stopped in midair, confused. Wormadam: Worm. Crystal: And Buizel, hit them with Sonic Boom! Crystal chooses Buizel, whose tails glow white. He fires a large shock wave, striking and defeating both Burmy and Buizel. Paka: One hit?! Uji: Let’s get out of here! Paka and Uji return their Pokémon, running out of the room. Crystal runs over to Dawn, removing the gag in her mouth. Dawn is shaking in fear as Conway works to untie her bonds. Crystal: It’s okay. We’re here. We’ve got you. Paka and Uji round a hallway, as Ian grabs Uji and slams him against the wall. Paka keeps going before he notices, almost slipping as he tries to turn around. Ian: Who hired you? Uji: (In a panic) Da lady! She hires us out all the time! Ian: I need a name. Paka: Uji, stop telling him stuff! Paka swings a fist at Ian, him stepping back and tripping him. Paka falls forward as Ian uppercuts him, knocking Paka flat on his back. Uji lets out a high pitched yell, as Ian turns his attention back to him. Ian: A name. Uji: Lady Rosetta! Da Lady Rosetta! Ian drops Uji and walks off, as Uji scrambles to drag Paka with him. Ian makes it back into the dressing room, Crystal hugging Dawn trying to calm her. Dawn: (Muttering) Those men. So cruel. They drag me, tie me up, ruin my dress, ruin my hair. Conway: Now what? She can’t go on stage like this. Ian: I bought us some time, but I agree. Ian bends down, looking Dawn in the eyes. Ian: Dawn. Ursula hired those men. Dawn: No. She wouldn’t… Ian: She did. She rigged this whole contest so you would lose. So I ask you this. Do you take that sitting down or do you go out there and take her down? Take a deep breath, calm yourself and decide. Dawn still shakes a little, but takes a deep breath as Ian says. She exhales, the shaking receding. Dawn: I, I cannot allow her to get away with this. But, my outfit. Conway: That Burmy ate it up. There’s no way to repair it. Ian: You’ve got two options. You won’t really like either of them. End Scene Nurse Joy joins Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo at the judges table, as Ursula smirks. Ursula: Time’s up. Mr. Contesta: I said within five minutes of her arriving. It has yet to be five minutes. Marian: What are we supposed to do if she doesn’t show up? We’ve kept these people waiting a long time. Ursula: Then I recommend that you simply name the winner. Mr. Contesta: I already gave you a warning, young lady. You are in no position to be making demands. Ursula: Bah! Wait till my father hears of this. Mr. Contesta: (Gravely) Or threats. Dawn: Pardon my intrusion. Ursula gasps in disbelief, as Dawn walks onto the stage in her regular street attire. Her expression is static, void of emotion with ice in her eyes. Marian: And after a long time waiting, Dawn has joined us on the stage! Let’s get those cameras rolling! Dawn walks up to Ursula, her looking severely nervous. Dawn: You ordered those men to kidnap me, tie me up and ruin my dress. Consider the Berlitz family as your permanent enemy. Ursula: (Whispers) I told no men to do any such thing. You can’t prove anything and you don’t have the influence to do anything. Dawn’s face is stern and cold, as she turns and walks away. Dawn takes her position on the field, glaring Ursula down. Marian: Thank you so much for your patience! The final round of the Celestic Contest is now ready to start! 5 minutes on the clock, and begin! Ursula: Gabite, dazzle and destroy! Ursula throws her Pokéball, choosing Gabite. She comes out covered in blue lightning. Gabite: Ga! Dawn: Ambipom, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Ambipom. She comes out in pink hearts, though Ambipom’s expression is as serious as Dawn’s. Ursula: Gabite, let’s end this quickly! Stone Edge! Dawn: (Blankly) Dodge. And Swift. Gabite strikes the ground with her arms, as jagged rocks glowing blue break out of the ground. Ambipom jumps up over the last rock, landing on it with her two tails. Ambipom then shifts to her paws, spinning and firing Swift across the field. Ursula: Speed through it with Aerial Ace! Gabite speeds forward with white energy surrounding it, blasting the Swift away. Dawn: Agility to Low Sweep. Ambipom disappears with Agility, appearing at Gabite’s feet. Ambipom swipes her tails and trips Gabite, her crashing into one of the Stone Edge rocks. Ursula’s points take a significant drop from the exchange. Ursula: No! How did that miss?! Dual Chop! Dawn: Double Hit. Ambipom leaps into the air, tail fists glowing purple as she swings both of them down in an axe swipe. Gabite blocks it with Dual Chop, as her belly glows blue. Ursula: Dragon Rage! Dawn: Toss it aside. Ambipom grabs onto Gabite’s fins as she leans back, tossing Gabite into the air as she does. Gabite reorients herself and fires Dragon Rage at Ambipom. Ambipom disappears with Agility, reappearing behind Gabite. Dawn: Double Hit! Ambipom spins and strikes Gabite with Double Hit, then spins to attack again and again. After the fourth time, Gabite is spiked to the ground, groaning weakly as she tries to get up. Dawn: Low Sweep. Ambipom appears, using Low Sweep to knock Gabite’s arms and legs out from under her. She drops onto her belly on the stage, when Ursula’s points hit zero. Marian: That’s it! Ursula is out of points merely a minute into the battle! Despite her rough day, Dawn has taken the contest by storm and won the Celestic Ribbon! The crowd goes wild in the stands, as Ursula is infuriated. Dawn lets out a sigh of relief, as if relaxing for the first time. Ursula: No, no! You let her win because you felt sorry for her! You cheated! Mr. Contesta stands up, and walks over towards Ursula. Mr. Contesta: If you ever bring this kind of attitude into a contest again, I shall ensure that you are banned from all future contests. Your attitude is an insult and disgrace to all the coordinators working hard to achieve this goal, and I will not tolerate you interfering in this manner ever again. Ursula looks intimidated, as she storms off. Mr. Contesta straightens his tie, as he turns to Dawn. Mr. Contesta: Congratulations are in order. You have done well. I look forward to seeing you again in the future. Dawn: Oh, thank you Mr. Contesta! Mr. Contesta gives Dawn the Celestic Ribbon at the official ceremony, her smiling in joy. Ursula comes out of the dressing room, Ian standing across the hall. Ursula walks over to him. Ursula: And how much is she paying you for your services? The Berlitz were always cheap, just so you know. I am willing to pay you more… Ian: Let me make this clear. You pull that kind of stunt again, I will ensure you will get disqualified. Ursula stops, and stares at him analytically. Ursula: How did you get Cocoa to leave, anyway? Ian: I made a call to a friend of Dawn’s at the Seven Star Restaurant. She managed to arrange a gala for tomorrow night, with the Rosetta family being first on the invite list. If Cocoa was your family’s personal stylist, then she would’ve been called out immediately. Ursula: (Grinning) Sly and devious. I like that in a man. (Reaching towards him) You sure I couldn’t offer you… Ian slaps Ursula’s hand away, her looking appalled. Ian: I’m not for sale. Dawn doesn’t pay me a thing either. Ursula scoffs in disbelief, as she trances off. Ian watches as she goes, then heads back to join the others. Main Events * Dawn wins the Celestic Town ribbon. * Ursula tries to fix the contest in her favor, but fails. * Dawn's flamenco dress is destroyed. * Conway's Wormadam is revealed to know Confusion. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Ursula Rosetta * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Paka * Uji * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Cocoa * Nurse Joy * Coordinators * Lila Pokémon * Ambipom (Dawn's) * Gabite (Ursula's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Wormadam (Conway's) * Delcatty (Lila's) * Burmy (Paka's, Trash Cloak) * Buizel (Uji's) * Donphan * Butterfree * Kadabra * Delibird Trivia * Ursula trying to fix the contest is based off her believing Dawn did the same in the Wallace Cup. It is also an example of upperclassmen trying to use their money and influence to affect the outcome of events. ** It is also based off Harley in the anime trying to sabotage May in ''New Plot, Old Lot and Going for Choke! * Paka and Uji are based off the Pokémon Adventures Manga. Instead of working for the Berlitz family, they work for the Rosetta. * Crystal and Conway using Buizel and Wormadam is a reference to Paka & Uji's Pokémon. * Dawn's victory is based off her emotionless state of rage in desiring to put Ursula in her place. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests